Feng Huang
Feng Huang (Simplified Chinese: 凤凰), Ho-ou or Ho-oh (Japanese: ホウオウ, Hōō) is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Reichou Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Persona 4: Sun Arcana (translated as Phoenix) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race (translated as Phoenix) History Fenghuang are mythological birds of East Asia that reign over all other birds. The males are called Feng and the females Huang. In modern times, however, such a distinction of gender is often no longer made and the Feng and Huang are blurred into a single feminine entity so that the bird can be paired with the Chinese dragon, which has male connotations. The Fenghuang is also called the "August Rooster" since it sometimes takes the place of the Rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. It is occasionally confused with the Suzaku. Feng Huang is known in Japan as Ho-O, or Houou. Sometimes it is incorrectly called the Chinese Phoenix, which originated from mythologies of different regions. Profile Not to be confused with Suzaku, which is incorrectly translated to Feng Huang in many official English versions. ''Shin Megami Tensei In the Aeon Genesis translation of the game, Feng Huang is translated as Ho-ou or Ho-oh. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Feng Huang can only be acquired through fusion and through the hacked chip run in Home III Camp. He appears as a field boss on Shinagawa field and as support for Byakko's boss room. Feng is also one of the demons that can be mounted by using an intaglio item. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Redwing, he can perform the combo Fire Flare with Punkin and Evil Blaze with Suzak. Redwing also has the power FireHoard. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Mistranslated as Phoenix. It appears in the corrupted EGG Installation, sporting an updated version of its Majin Tensei design. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Avian Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Wind Order Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons